1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine and method for overwrapping cylindrical or nearly cylindrical articles for packaging or labeling of those articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine and method for wrapping wallpaper, giftwrap and facsimile paper rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines are known for wrapping articles and, in particular, cylindrical or nearly cylindrical articles. One such commercial machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,394. The machine is specifically designed and used for packaging and labeling articles, such as adhesive tape rolls. These adhesive tape rolls vary in size, but they typically are manufactured in widths of between 1/4 inch up to 2 to 3 inches.
In my prior co-pending application (Ser. No. 342,110, filed Apr. 24, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,707), an improved machine and method for overwrapping such cylindrical and nearly cylindrical articles is disclosed, which significantly enhances the speed of operation and the reliability thereof. The improved machine affords a stable support for the relatively narrow and unstable tape rolls.
A problem exists with respect to the overwrapping of generally larger cylindrical objects, such as wallpaper rolls, giftwrap rolls, facsimile paper rolls, and the like, which, unlike tape rolls, have a loose trailing edge. Typically, a piece of tape must be manually applied to the trailing edge on the roll to prevent it from unravelling during processing. As can be appreciated, this is both time consuming and expensive.
Consequently, there is a great need for a wrapping machine which would eliminate the need for manually taping the trailing edge of the paper to the remainder of the roll. However, the aforementioned machines are not generally suitable for this purpose since, in the wrapping operation, they effect rotation of the cylindrical article in two different rotational directions. As a result, the roll will start to unwind if its trailing edge is not secured.